


If the fates allow

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, side elounor implied, side niam implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 9 years of friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the fates allow

“Knock-knock.” A familiar voice said in lieu of greeting and Zayn looked up from his mobile where he was trying to convince his mum that a last minute flight to Holmes Chapel wouldn’t be a complete waste of money and air miles to see his mate Niall grinning in the open doorway of his dorm. “What’re you still doing here? I thought for sure you’d be on the road already by now.”

Sighing Zayn set his phone aside, kicking at his packed duffle bag on the floor. “Yeah I know, I’m sort of stalling.”

“No kidding but why? Do you know what I would give not to be stuck here during winter break? My folks can’t afford to fly me back to Ireland just for one crummy week off.”

“Then why don’t you come home with me? You won’t even have to pitch in for gas or anything just—please.” Zayn begged not caring how desperate he came off.

Moving into the room Niall took a seat on the bed beside the other boy, nudging him playfully with his shoulder. “Zayn, we’ve already been through this I’m not about to just invite myself over to yours so last minute…”

“But it wouldn’t be, I’m _inviting_ you—” He insisted but Niall continued talking as if he didn’t hear him.

“…and moreover doesn’t Styles drive a two seater what do’ya expect me to ride all the way to Cheshire strapped to the roof?”

Zayn’s entire body deflated. “Oh fine, abandon me in my time of need.”

“Is it really going to be that bad spending three measly hours in a car with him?”

“Yes, it’ll be pure torture.”

Niall scratched at his chin. “Really now well as far as torture tactics go you can sign me up, that Styles is well fit—have you seen him in the mornings out on the green in just them yoga pants of his?”

“Can’t say that I have, no.” Zayn sniffed, turning his nose up at the very thought.

“What is your deal with him? As far as I know you don’t have any classes together—I’ve never even seen the two of you in the same place at the same time and Liam says he’s pretty funny in an unconventional way, always making math puns during their trig lessons so he can’t be all that bad.”

“Haven’t you wondered how I came to be hitching a ride home with him in the first place?”

“Not really just figured you heard he was from around your way and asked him.” Which makes sense because that’s just the kind of thing Niall himself would do, approach a complete stranger to ask for a ride. But the blonde really should know better than to think _Zayn_ ever would.

“Not quite, we actually know each other from back home, our parents know each other—they’re good friends and ever since I can remember I’ve been forced to hang out with Harry it was like our families were bloody determined to get us to be mates whether we liked it or not. When we were young and didn’t know any better it was alright but as we aged we just grew apart he’s just so— _odd_ but despite all his quirks and eccentricities everyone seems to like him, drawn to him like a moth to a flame.”

“So what he got popular and left you behind? What a dick.”

“Uh, that’s not exactly how it went down. We’d just started high school but instead of being scared and awkward like any normal fourteen-year-old Harry took to it like a fish to water instantly making friends and I just found it harder and harder to find things that we had in common the more he came into himself—possessing this confidence and self-awareness that no kid should even be capable of so it was me I was the one who started pulling away…but it’s not like he put up much of a fight, what did he need with me when he basically had the entire school eating out the palm of his hand?”

Zayn suddenly found the rip at the knee of his jeans fascinating, toying with the frayed edges.

“Our parents were over the moon when the both of us got accepted to University of London figuring that we’d band together once we got here, that this was just what we needed to rekindle our friendship but we both know that’s not what went down.”

“Ok so you two went your separate ways socially, that still doesn’t explain why you seem to hate him.”

“I don’t _hate_ him; we just don’t get along—I don’t even know him anymore.”

“Well why don’t you use this road trip to reacquaint yourself?”

Zayn snorted. “I’d rather gargle with toilet water ta.”

“Whatever you say Zee come on I’ll walk you out to the car.” Niall offered, grabbing Zayn’s duffle and heading for the door, so that Zayn had no choice but to drag his feet after him.

They spot Harry’s jaguar roadster and make their way over to it just as Harry pulls a a pint-sized brunette Zayn recognized as Louis Tomlinson also known as Harry’s other half around campus where one went the other wasn’t far behind into a tight bear hug.

“Hey maybe you’ll get your buffer after all if his boyfriend decides to tag along eh?” Niall pointed out watching as the two began swaying from side to side giggling while still locked in an embrace.

“He better not, if I have to be squished in that tiny car with a third person it’s going to be you or no dice.” He muttered halting within a foot of the car, crossing his arms over his chest to wait but after a few beats go by and they still haven’t separated Zayn clears his throat.

Opening his eyes Harry glanced over Louis’ shoulder to meet Zayn’s annoyed expression, gifting Zayn with a smile in return as they finally drew apart.

“Zayn! Hiiii.” He greeted with an enthusiastic wave. Zayn’s only response was a curt nod before he took his bag from Niall with a mumbled _thanks_ and made his way towards the sorry excuse of a trunk, it was practically already full with just Harry’s suitcase, backpack and laptop bag but Zayn just was able to squeeze his bag and laptop in the remaining space before slamming it closed just in time to see his friend approach the other two.

“Hey there I’m Niall, Zayn’s uh, mate nice to meet you.”

Harry absolutely beamed at him. “Hi Niall I’m Harry I’ve seen you around campus—surprised we’re just now meeting properly.”

“Same, I uh see you on the green sometimes when I’m headed to class.”

“Enjoy the show eh?” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly, if he expects Niall to blush or get embarrassed he’s disappointed when the blonde simply throws his head back and laughs.

“Guilty as charged mate, you’re quite the limber one Styles.” Niall says with a wink that sets him and Louis off laughing while Harry hides his face behind his curls, cheeks going a lovely shade of pink.

“There’s nothing wrong with being active!” He defends himself, looking proper miffed which causes his friend to stop laughing, reaching out to pat his side.

“Soz babe, didn’t mean to upset you.” Turning back to the blonde the slighter boy offered him a smile. “Name’s Louis by the way and you’re Zayn Malik right?” Louis asked stretching a hand out to the quiet boy. Zayn stared at the proffered hand but made no moves to shake it until Louis finally gave up and dropped it at his side before sharing a quick look with Harry.

“Look are we heading out anytime soon or should I go back in so I can take advantage of the dorm’s wifi until you’re ready.”

“No! No I’m ready if you are.” Harry insisted, pulling the driver’s side door open but not getting in just yet. Zayn shot him a look that clearly read ‘duh’ and moved towards Niall, tugging the Irish lad into a quick hug, whispering one last plea into his ear to come with them that has the blonde laughing, shaking his head. So with a heavy sigh he rounds the car to the passenger side and climbs in.

Outside the car Harry pulls Louis into yet another hug, the two boys whispering god knows what into each other’s ear and it’s all Zayn can do not to honk the horn at them to get a move on. Finally, they pull apart and Harry plants a quick kiss smackdab in the middle of Louis’ forehead before finally ducking down into the car.

Jamming the key into the ignition Harry put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb honking once as he stuck a hand out the window to wave one last time before driving out the school parking lot.

+++

At first they drive in silence, Zayn staring resolutely out his window, lips pressed in a thin straight line but by time they hit their first red light Zayn can feel Harry’s eyes on him, boring a hole into the side of his face, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. Sighing Zayn finally relented slowly turning his head, he should’ve known it was wishful thinking to hope that they could get through this trip in peace.

“What?” He grunted, noticing that Harry was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had gone white.

“Um nothing I just wanted to go over a few things with you before we hit the M6.”

“What kind of things?”

“First of all music, I’m a big fan of listening to it while driving but I’m not very particular about what we listen to, I’m not one of those dictator-type drivers who don’t allow others to touch their radio so feel free to play car dj if you like, secondly there’s bottled water as well as some sandwiches to snack on in case you’d rather not stop to eat and would rather just drive straight on through. I made both peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because I remembered that you don’t like them to be mixed—the jelly’s grape since its your favorite and in the glove compartment there’s a list of road trip games we can play as well as a book of word searches if that’s more your thing and I—” Zayn listened to the other boy talk, slow and steady and taking forever to get a single sentence out just like he remembered growing up and rolled his eyes, not even bothering with a verbal response because Harry really needn’t have bothered with all this planning, this wasn’t a companionable ride through the country—they weren’t mates.

So without breaking eye contact Zayn very pointedly dug around in his hoodie for his headphones, plugged them into his phone and shut his eyes. He hesitated to press play just long enough to hear Harry sigh, slumping back in his seat.

“Alright then.” He muttered, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

+++

An hour later Zayn wakes up shivering.

“Christ Harry what’s wrong this pretentious as fuck car of yours ain’t got no heat?” He hisses, teeth chattering as he rips the headphones out his ears.

“Sss sorry I was preoccupied.”  Harry whispered, his own teeth clinking as he reached for the heater’s knob, switching it on. Which is the exact moment Zayn noticed that they were moving at a snail’s crawl and that it was snowing like mad outside.

“What the fuck? When did this start then?” He gasped, pointing at the snow, it looked like a full blown blizzard out there.

“A couple miles back we’ve not even hit the two hour mark and I can barely see the road in front of me.” Harry admitted, leaning forward to squint through the windshield.

“Fuck.” Zayn groaned, tempted to bang his head against the dashboard in frustration but instead he glanced out the window to see if there was anywhere they could go for help or shelter but they were in the middle of nowhere nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

“I’m going to try to drive through it though, don’t worry I have no intentions of stopping.” He assured Zayn without taking his eyes off the road. Zayn’s head whipped around to stare at the younger boy, not liking his tone.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means I know this is the last place you want to be, stuck in a car with me. So I’ll get us home, even if it kills us in the process alright?” Zayn snorted because that made absolutely no sense, what would be the point if they were just going to die anyway.

“Don’t be daft, if it doesn’t let up any in the next few minutes then we’ll have no choice but to pull over.”

“Are you sure because the radio said it’s supposed to carry on like this well into the night.”

This time he didn’t resist the urge and let his forehead fall hard against the dash. “Bloody hell are you serious?”

Harry made a regretful sound and nodded. “Check yer phone we’ve both got texts from our mums warning us about it.”

Zayn did just that, thumbing in his mobile password and swiping his messages open. Sure enough he had 2 missed calls and a text from his mum telling him about the storm and begging him to stay safe. “Damnit.” He growled, thumbing his phone off and just stopping himself from tossing it through the windshield, dropping it to his lap instead.

“I’m sorry Zayn. Really.”

Zayn shrugged, because there was no sense in making the situation any worse by starting an argument, “Why? It’s not like it’s your fault.”

Harry shrugged. “I know but I should’ve planned better maybe?” He insisted and at that Zayn turns to him, studying his profile the way he’s chewing on his lower lip, the way his shoulders are hunched in on themselves as though he was trying to make himself smaller.

“Mum says it’s a freak snowstorm, come way ahead of schedule that not even the local meteorologist could’ve predicted it and you think _you_ could’ve planned for it? Don’t be a prat.” Harry says nothing, just continues to squint through the flurries outside whose only agenda seems to be attacking their windshield. Zayn can’t see shit doesn’t know how Harry hasn’t run them off the road or into a ditch.

“That’s it pull over.” He says suddenly when he feels the wheels begin to slide on the slushy road.

“No, Zayn I’m fine really.”

The wheels slide again.

Zayn bared his teeth. “Harry, bloody pull the car over or else I’ll…”

“Fine!”  He cried out and without warning turned off the road, put the car in park, and crossed his arms over his chest. “There are you happy? We’re nowhere close to home and now we’re going to be stuck here until god knows when…not that it’ll matter because we’ll probably freeze to death before then!”

Zayn watched as the other boy worked himself up, face going red and he feared that the younger boy might be working himself into a panic attack, something he’d been prone to do back when they were younger. “Harry…Harry— _Haz!_ ” It’s the old nickname that does it, making Harry blink slowly at him, his breathing seeming to slow down with it.

“First of all calm down yeah? We’ve got food and water thanks to you and heat for now, though we’ll probably have to turn it off periodically throughout the night so that we don’t kill the battery but we can get through this alright, it’s out of our control so no sense working yourself up into a spell.”

Harry sighed. “I know you’re right it’s just—god nothing has gone to plan today!”

“What do you mean?”

Harry throws his hands up as if in surrender. “I just thought—oh never mind, it’s nothing.” He says, waving him off.

Zayn thought about pressing the issue but thought better of it when he felt his stomach start to rumble.

“Are you hungry?” He asked suddenly catching the other boy off guard.

“Uh, I could eat you?”

“Starving, you said something earlier about sandwiches…”

Harry’s eyes flashed with something, his face lighting up. “Uh yeah, they’re right here in the center console.” He said, unbuckling his seatbelt to dig around for two sandwiches and a water for each of them.

“Here we go, did you want a jelly one or PB?” He asked holding both sandwiches up.

“Jelly sounds great, thanks.”

Zayn couldn’t help but moan as he bit into his sandwich it had been much too long since he’d last had an all jelly sandwich. “I can’t believe you remembered what a freak I am about my PB & J.” He spoke around a mouthful of food.

Harry giggled, waiting until he’d chewed completely to speak. “How could I forget after the fit you pitched in the second grade during our field trip to the National Space Centre when Miss Cooke accidentally gave Luke Hemmings your sandwich leaving you with a mixed one?”

“I threw a proper strop didn’t I, sobbing my bleeding eyes out until you offered me your jelly half for my peanut butter side.”

Harry shrugged as though it were no big deal for a seven-year-old to do such a noble act. “I didn’t mind; I prefer peanut butter over jelly anyway.”

“I know.” Zayn whispered because Harry wasn’t the only one who remembered things.

They finish their food in silence, staring out at the snow, enjoying its simplistic beauty, trying to find the good in a shitty situation.

When he was done, Zayn crumpled up the plastic wrap his sandwich had been in into a ball and tossed it onto the dash, he’d worry about throwing it out in the morning. For now, he stretched his arms above his head, scratching at his exposed belly where his shirt had risen.

“Mm that hit the spot thank you. That was good thinking on your part.”

Harry shrugged, grinning proudly at his forethought. “Eh, it’s always good to be prepared.”

“So how many more do we have then?”

“There’s one more for each of us so hopefully it lets up enough for us to drive in the morning or we’re screwed.” Zayn nodded, pulling his phone back out of his coat pocket.

“It’ll stop, don’t worry.”

Harry licked his lips. “I hope you’re right.” He murmured glancing at the car’s clock “so it’s still early yet but did you want to try and get some sleep or?” Looking up from his phone Zayn shook his head.

“I just woke from a nap; It’ll be a while yet before I’m ready to sleep how about you?”

“I’m not tired either, but feel free to play on your phone or whatever—forget I’m even here.”

“Naw, I just want to send my mum a quick message while I’ve got a signal and then I’m shutting it off to save the battery.”

“Oh ok, that makes sense.”

For a while the only sound in the car is the rumble of the car’s engine idling and the sound of Zayn’s typing, but once he shuts it down and shoves it back into his pocket the car was once again doused in an awkward silence.

Harry makes it a full twenty minutes before he finally breaks. “So how’s Bio coming along? I heard it was giving you a bit of a struggle at midterm.” Zayn’s eyes widen surprised by the question.

“Yeah it’s been kicking my arse something good but I think I—wait how’d you know that?”

“My mum told me, our mums talk Zayn, that’s not so weird.” Harry pointed out, as though it wasn’t a big deal that he and his mum talked regularly about Zayn.

“Maybe not yer mum knowing stuff about me, that may not be weird but why do _you_ know this stuff?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “ _I_ talk to my mum every day Zayn and sometimes you come up in the conversation it’s not a big deal.”

“Why would I come up in your conversation, doesn’t she know that we’re not mates?”

“She knows.” He said and he could’ve been mistaken but Zayn thought he detected a bit of sadness in his tone as he said it.

“So then why…”

“She also knows that I still care, that I like hearing what’s going on with you even if the information is secondhand.”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief. “You—” He trailed off at a complete loss but that didn’t seem to bother Harry who just continued talking unfazed.

“Your boyfriend seemed nice.”

“My what?” Zayn sputtered, eyes gone wide.

But Harry just waved him off like it was nothing. “Oh don’t worry I know you like boys and girls now, have for a while I sort of suspected it back in high school when you turned up to prom with Ant as your date instead of Perrie but mum confirmed it this past July.” He confessed so casually as if he was admitting to liking cheese or floral prints. “I just find it odd that you like boys since I always figured that was the reason you stopped being my friend.”

“What? You thought I was some kind of homophobe?” He asked causing Harry to duck his head in embarrassment.

“Basically.”

“Well I’m not—even if I didn’t like boys I’d never judge someone else because they _did_.”

“Oh.”

“And what’s this mess about a boyfriend?”

“The blonde—Niall I’ve heard so much about him and you from mum but it was nice to finally get to meet him, I can see he genuinely cares for you and makes you happy which is nice.”

Zayn held his hands up in front of him, eyes gone wild. “Whoa, whoa whoa back up for a second Niall is _not_ my boyfriend—he’s dating someone else not that that matters I mean he’s well fit and the nicest guy you’ll ever meet but I just don’t see him that way. Besides he’s dating Liam Payne, you may know him from your—”

“Trigonometry class right, top lad him, knows how to appreciate a pun.”

Zayn nods. “Right, sounds like him.”

“So if Niall’s not your boyfriend are you—are you seeing anyone right now?” The taller boy asked, shooting for casual though the way his breath quickened slightly as he awaited Zayn’s response said otherwise.

“Not at the moment no, I had a thing with Joe Jonas for a bit a while back but then he became really clingy and I had to finish with him.”

“Oh that’s too bad, he’s well fit.”

“And a damn good kisser too.” Zayn couldn’t help but add, regretting it immediately as Harry’s face once again shuttered to him.

“Right.”

“Think you should shut the car off for a bit now yeah?”

“Alright.” Harry agreed turning the car off easily. Zayn felt the change in the car immediately as all remaining heat got sucked out through the air vents and brought his hands up to his mouth to blow on them.

Harry noticed, pulling a pair of expensive leather gloves out of his coat. “There’s hand warms and an extra pair of gloves under the seat if you’re interested.” He said, pulling the gloves onto his own hands one at a time as he spoke. “They’re for Lou he gets cold easily.”

Zayn froze with only one glove halfway on. “You sure your boyfriend won’t mind me using his things?”

“My boyfriend? Do you mean Louis? We aren’t dating!!!” Pulling it the rest of the way on, Zayn couldn’t help but roll his eyes because that was such a bold-faced lie if he ever heard one.

“You’re not?”

“No! You really thought…”

Zayn rolled his eyes again. “Harry, _everyone_ thinks you are.”

“But why?” He asked looking genuinely confused. “Just because we’re really close—that our personal boundaries are a bit different from other people?”

“A lot of the things you guys get up to…normal mates just don’t do.” Zayn pointed out digging his beanie out of his inner coat pocket where he kept it and putting it on as well.

“Oh yeah like what?” Harry asked, with an arched eyebrow.

“The way you touch each other for one and the way you’ll stop in the middle of whatever you’re doing to ‘fake’ make out, and then there’s the heart eyes.”

“Heart eyes?”

“You look at him like he hung the moon and strung the stars in the sky just for you Harry, it’s a bit ridiculous.”

“But _Louis?_ He’s not even—he doesn’t even go for boys, not to mention he’s practically married to his girlfriend Eleanor.”

“Seriously?”

“Why do you look so surprised? He’s just very campy and secure in his manhood that’s all.”

“If you say so.”

They’re quiet after that, each of them grasping a hand warmer like a lifeline. Zayn used this time to reflect on their trip so far, all that had been revealed in the span of an hour, he’s learned so much and was surprised to find himself enjoying getting to know this new Harry—nineteen and self-assured.

“If it wasn’t because of me being gay then what was it?” Harry asks out of nowhere, throwing Zayn for a second.

“Sorry?”

“You just stopped talking to me out of nowhere, I didn’t understand why—what I did and every time I tried to reach out to you you just ran further away!”

Zayn tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. “Harry just drop it alright we were kids, we’ve both moved on with our lives, none of it even matters anymore.”

“It matters Zayn; it matters to _me!”_

“You really want to know?” Zayn asked and there must’ve been something in the way he said it or perhaps the hardness in his gaze that made Harry draw back.

“I—”

“You what Harry? You wanted your little pet project back the shy, quiet boy you could try to get to open up and be silly with you even though he was much too awkward. You wanted to stay in on sunny days sitting around while he drew pictures or read comic books when you’d much rather have been outside running around chasing butterflies and burning off some of that endless energy you had? What do you even miss about our friendship? we never worked, you and me, not from the start we were too different.”

“That’s not true!” Harry said, then thought better of it tilting his head slightly in thought. “Ok it’s a little true but that’s what I loved about us, you were nothing like me or any friend I’d ever had, I liked that we were into different stuff because then it was never boring, there was always something for you to introduce me to and vice versa and sure we didn’t always ‘get’ it but that wasn’t what was important the _sharing_ was and you forget that while you were drawing I was trying to teach myself how to play the ukulele—which I still haven’t quite mastered in case you were wondering and while you were reading comic books I was making hemp friendship bracelets for us—or well trying to anyway. I was never bored being around you Zayn, and I’m sorry if you ever thought I was.”

“That’s bullshit Harry and you know it, we got to high school and you just flourished right from the start everyone loved you, you didn’t need me, you probably didn’t even have time to notice I wasn’t around.”

“That’s not true Zayn—you, you broke my heart!” Harry finally choked out, looking as though he wished he could suck the words right back in almost immediately after he said them.

“What?”

“You were my best friend and I loved you, probably more than a friend should love but I didn’t care—couldn’t help how I felt and it didn’t even matter that you would never feel the same so long as I had you in my life in some way…but then you just disappeared one day we’re in your room falling asleep together watching films and then next thing I know you’re not responding to my texts or calls you stopped riding the bus to school and always claimed to be ‘busy’ whenever I invited you over to mine, You started to pull away from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it and it killed me.”

“Harry I—” Zayn started not really knowing what to say but unable to not say anything but Harry rose a hand to hush him.

“Don’t—don’t worry about it, I didn’t tell you any of this to make you feel bad or guilty I promise I just wanted to know why, but it’s ok if you don’t want to—I’ll understand if—”

Zayn cleared his throat to stall. “What I said before that was only part of the reason, like a huge chunk of the reason I just didn’t see where I would fit in your life.” He admitted, speaking slowly, really thinking about his words before voicing them, wanting to get it right. “But the other thing was, I’d realized I liked boys.”

“O-kay you’ve known I was gay since we were twelve Zayn come on that can’t be why…”

“I know, I know it’s not that, it’s—you were the reason I started to like boys because I liked _you.”_

 _“_ You…” Harry’s voice peters off, his mouth opening and closing in shock like a fish on land gasping for water.

“Yeah…so there I was this fourteen-year-old kid whose body was undergoing every change imaginable, I didn’t understand anything anymore—felt so out of control and my head, heart and body were all pulling me in fifty different directions and the only thing they seemed to agree on was you, that I was bat shit crazy over ya. I probably had been for a while and didn’t know it—didn’t know what to make of my feelings.”

“So you ran?”

“So I ran.”

“And now? This is the first time we’ve talked properly in five years. How do you feel now?”

“I don’t really know, haven’t let myself go there in a long while to be honest.”

“Oh.” Harry whispered, staring down at his lap in disappointment. Zayn panicked for something to say that would wipe that look off Harry’s face—he couldn’t stand it.

“But I can tell you this, the thought of you and Louis together never failed to make my blood boil something terrible.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t shake his hand earlier, why you always seemed to be glaring at him?”

“You noticed that did you?” Zayn asked with a shy little grin but Harry shook his head.

“Not me, Louis—he swore out that you hated him but I told him he was just being silly, guess he was right huh?”

“I guess so, saying it out loud makes me feel about two inches tall, god I can be such a petty little twat sometimes.”

“Eh, it’s just as well Louis can be a right knob himself so I reckon he probably deserved it.”

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded. “So how do you feel now that you know we’re not together?”

“Relieved.” Zayn admitted without trepidation.

“And why’s that?”

“Cause now I won’t have to feel guilty.”

“Guilty?” Harry asked, the lines on his forehead wrinkling adorably in confusion.

“For kissing you. May I?” Harry gasped, then shook his head and smiled brighter than anything Zayn had ever seen,

“Aw shit babe, you don’t have to ask, you never did.” Zayn matched his smile tooth for tooth before leaning forward, softly cupping his jaw to bring their mouths together for a long awaited kiss, tracing the seam of Harry’s lips until they opened to him for a proper snog.

“My god you’re shivering like crazy—want me to turn the heat back on?” Harry offered, running his hands up and down Zayn’s sides to try and create warmth through friction.

Zayn grinned, leaning in for another quick peck because he _could._ “Believe me the cold’s got nothing to do with it.” He said even though he could practically see his breath as he said it. “But just the same I can think of another way for us to stay warm.” He suggested wiggling his eyebrows comically.


End file.
